Izel's Campaign
Izel's Campaign was a crusade planned by Izel in order to unleash the forces of Fear Dimension on Earth so that her kind could possess physical bodies and scatter throughout the galaxy. Her plans were ultimately thwarted by S.H.I.E.L.D., who prevented her from opening a portal between the two worlds. Sarge, who had initially sided with S.H.I.E.L.D. but eventually regained his memories as Pachakutiq, also died in this campaign, which saw the end of the Fear Dimension's threat. Background Millennia ago, the Di'Allas which existed inside the Fear Dimension were removed from this realm and taken to the Earthly Plane.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One Since these monoliths were needed to open a portal between the two dimensions so that the inhabitants of the Fear Dimension could take physical form by possessing bodies, Pachakutiq tasked Izel with finding the Di'Allas and open the portal in the Temple of the Forgotten.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.13: New Life Izel, having managed to take physical form, thus left the Fear Dimension looking for the Di'Allas. However, Pachakutiq also came to possessing a body, a duplicate of Phil Coulson created by the combined energy of the Di'Allas. Pachakutiq lost his memories in the process, as they were mixed up with Coulson's, resulting in Pachakutiq forgetting who he was.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap Adopting the alias Sarge, he then engaged in his own campaign against Izel''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.04: Code Yellow, who kept looking for the Shrike until she discovered that they were stored on Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja'' However, the Di'Allas had actually been destroyed in the Lighthouse, with their energy being stored in a Gravity Containment Device.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal History Approaching Earth recruits Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons]] In an attempt to get to Earth, Izel rescued S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons from a death sentence on Kitson, explaining that she needed them for their expertise on Earth. Together, they then reclaimed the Lazy Comet from Toad and Boyle, and the new crew assembled by Izel then departed for Earth. During the journey, Izel turned all the crew members, except Fitz and Simmons, into Shrike hosts, as the Lazy Comet approached Earth, using the Shrike Tower built on the planet as a beacon. contacted by Sarge]] However, upon witnessing the destruction of the tower, Izel decided not to land immediately on Earth until they were contacted by Sarge, who revealed that he had arrived on Earth before Izel. The Lazy Comet was then infiltrated by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, aided by Jaco, who sought to eliminate Izel themselves.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.09: Collision Course Part Two However, Izel was able to escape by possessing Agent Davis, and thus managed to find her way into the Lighthouse. Infiltration into the Lighthouse , possessing Melinda May, shooting Sarge]] Having successfully infiltrated the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Izel remained in control of Davis' body during the celebration of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s apparent victory. She then jumped into Melinda May and went to see Sarge in the cell he was being detained to shoot him multiple times, hoping that his memories would come back once he would be revived. May was locked up by S.H.I.E.L.D., who were unaware of the situation, but Izel eventually made it out of the cell by possessing Agent Diaz who guarded her. However, this also began to alert S.H.I.E.L.D. that something was wrong as May suddenly claimed that she did not know why she was being held in custody. possessing Piper and Deke Shaw]] Continuing to jump from body to body, Izel took control of Agent Piper, leaving a wounded and disoriented Diaz behind, and stole a crystal fragment created by the Shrike until she met Deke Shaw, who she possessed in turn. As S.H.I.E.L.D. figured out that she was in the Lighthouse and took control of successive hosts, Izel jumped into Leo Fitz's body. She then joined a meeting between several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to discuss their plan against her. However, Izel's trickery was eventually revealed when she was unable to answer Alphonso Mackenzie's question about Fitz's wife Jemma Simmons. reveals herself to S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Izel thus revealed herself, explaining that S.H.I.E.L.D. should let her have what she had come for. Since they refused to let her go, Izel successively took control of several of them, including Piper, who she wounded in the hand. Eventually, Izel took control of Davis' body and had him walk onto a gallery, from which she abandoned his body, causing Davis to fall on the floor, killing him. Izel then took control of Mackenzie, and threatened the others that she would kill him as well if they followed him. is confronted by Sarge]] Progressing through the Lighthouse, Izel stole the Gravity Containment Device in which the energy of the three Di'Allas was stored since the Closure of the Fear Dimension's Rift. She was confronted by Sarge, who attempted to kill her, and Izel tried to have him remember his true personality, although Sarge refused to hear her out. Convinced that Sarge would eventually come back to his senses as Pachakutiq, Izel left the Lighthouse in the Zephyr One, possessing Yo-Yo Rodriguez to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from attacking her and taking Mackenzie with her as well. Battle at the Temple of the Forgotten summons an army of Shrike]] Having located the Temple of the Forgotten after interrogating Marcus Benson, killing a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the process to force him to cooperate, Izel took Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez into the temple, where she unleashed the Di'Allas' energy, which manifested an illusion of Flint.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Izel the took control of Flint's body and used his Inhuman powers to recreate the Di'Allas. Leaving Flint's body to summon a swarm of Shrike sent to possess hosts in a resort town nearby, Izel then injured Flint to prevent him as well as Rodriguez and Mackenzie from escaping. fails to kill Izel]] However, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been alerted of Izel's whereabouts after they found Benson, and a group comprising of Quake, Melinda May and Sarge approached the temple, taking down several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with newly made anti-Shrike bullets. Deke Shaw also teleported inside the temple using a ShawDrive, equipping his friends with Sonic Barrier Cuffs which enabled them to resist being possessed by Izel and thus to flee from the temple, reaching the Zephyr One, where Quake later joined them while May and Sarge infiltrated the temple. being stabbed by Sarge]] Confronting Izel, May and Sarge realized that the latter was unable to kill her. Eventually, Izel was able to have Pachakutiq's memories resurface, and he thus sided with her and stabbed May in the stomach with his sword, sending her through the portal to the Fear Dimension created by Izel.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: New Life Still, May survived in this realm and was able to slay The First, The Second and The Third, preventing them from opening the portal which would unleash the entities of the Fear Dimension on Earth. However, Izel was alerted of this and went into the Fear Dimension to face May. is slain by Melinda May]] While the two women fiercely dueled in the Fear Dimension, Pachakutiq was confronted by Quake, Mackenzie and Rodriguez. Having recovered his tremendous might, and with Rodriguez suffering from being infected by a Shrike, Pachakutiq easily held his own against the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, both Izel and Pachakutiq were eventually defeated when Izel attempted to leave May in the Fear Dimension, only to be stabbed from behind as May had managed to follow her. Izel's death caused the subsequent extermination of all the Shrike she had created, while Mackenzie was given the sword May had used to slay Pachakutiq, thus ending the threat of the Fear Dimension. Aftermath The Di'Allas which had been rebuilt by Izel were abandoned in the Temple of the Forgotten to be buried under the rubble of the building, which was destroyed by Ionizer Missiles fired by Chronicom Hunters. Only a fragment of the White Monolith was sampled by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help them in their efforts against the Chronicoms. Indeed, S.H.I.E.L.D. could not celebrate their victory over Izel and Pachakutiq, as they had to deal with the fact that the Chronicom Hunters had invaded the Lighthouse and sought to conquer Earth, forcing a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to travel into the past. Despite suffering from a mortal wound at the hands of Sarge during the Battle at the Temple of the Forgotten, Melinda May was saved by the use of a Cryo-Freeze Chamber.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.13: New Life References Category:Wars